Freak
by Shannon B
Summary: ALT.UNIVERSE A new family moves into town and their outspoken daughter wanders up to the house on the hill.Please RR!ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

It had been years since anyone had been up to the house on the hill. The whispers of the creature that lived there scared the children away and even animals didn't dare step foot on the property. People drove by with a stolen glance or a muttered comment. The town had not forgotten the events of a Christmas long ago, but it seemed no one wanted to talk about it. 

The people had seemingly moved on. Some families moved, others stayed, to bring new generations into the perfect little community. But the house on the hill was always dark. And always unmoving. Just the way the people liked it. Until one day, when a new family with a particularly curious teenage daughter moved in….

"Grab that box, Kate." Katherine Grant walked around the side of the truck and picked up a box with the words 'Tom's Crap' scrawled across the side. 

'Why can't the brat get his own stuff,' Kate wondered. She carried the box into the small, one story green house and dropped it on the floor. "Oops," she grinned. Walking farther down the main hall, Kate opened the last door to the left. She stepped into the room and was relieved to see a bed. With the sudden move, the Grant's had only been able to pack essentials. "Ok, bed, check. Let's see about closet space."

Kate opened the closet and was met with her reflection. Looking into the hanging mirror, Kate stared at herself. 'Compared to the people living in this town, I'll be a freak,' she thought. Her hair alone would draw stares. Hanging past her shoulders, it was dyed jet black with electric blue streaks running through it. Walking into the house, she had noticed the curtains in the neighbors' windows fluttering, as if they were being pulled aside to spy. 

"Kate! Come in here please!" Marigold Grant's high pitched voice broke the tranquil silence of the room. Kate shut the door and walked into the living room. Kate's parents, Marigold and Shawn, and her two siblings, Tom and Justine, were sitting in the living room. Mari smile cheerfully. 

"Alrighty! Now that we're all here, your father and I have decided to lay down some ground rules, more for the sake of the neighborhood than anything else." Kate saw Justine roll her preteen eyes. 

"One, everyone will be home by their assigned curfew, no exceptions," Mari pointed at Tom. He nodded, although it looked like he wasn't even listening. 

"Two, no noise after ten. Meaning, no guitar, Kate. And three, everyone will be civilized and upstanding in this community. We may have come from New York, but we certainly have more manners than most New Yorkers," Mari tittered, as if she had said something extremely funny. Justine and Kate exchanged looks. They were used to their mother's cheerfulness.

Tom sat forward in his seat. "Shouldn't there be a rule against Freak's clothes here," he quipped, motioning to Kate. Before Kate could respond, Mari cut in. 

"Thomas! That is exactly what I'm talking about! You're sister has a…unique style of clothing. You have to respect that. Alright?" 

Tom nodded. The anger on Mari's face vanished and she beamed at her children. "This is going to work out great, I can feel it!"

Four hours later, dusk was coming down on the town. Countless neighbors had already been over, casting sideways glances at Kate, who had changed into a black skirt, a black top, and black lace up boots that reached her knees. The looks told her exactly what she had already assumed: We think you're a freak, but since the rest of your family is normal, we'll deal with you.

Stepping out onto the front walk, Kate looked up at the stars coming out. Turning, something caught her eye. A huge black shadow loomed above the town. Squinting, Kate could see it was a house. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she opened the screen door. 

"Mom, I'm going to take a walk, ok?"

"Sure honey. Be back before ten!" 

Kate closed the door and shook her head. Two months shy of being eighteen and she had a ten o'clock curfew. Nuts.

It took Kate fifteen minutes to walk up to the mysterious house. By the time she got there, she was so fed up with the looks of passersby that she felt ready to explode. Opening the gate, she stepped into the garden. Or what had once been a garden. Large bushes were overgrown with weeds and the rose bushes were all withered. A heavy sadness filled Kate. "What is this place," she muttered to herself. Walking up to the front door, she looked up. A large pane of glass was barely holding on up on a higher floor. Something had definitely been smashed through it. Kate wondered what it had been and knocked on the door. 

"Hello? Um…I just moved in down the street. I just wanted to say…" 

The door slowly opened a crack. The shadows made it hard to see the face that peeked out. Kate tried to smile, though the feeling of sadness had intensified. 

"Hi, I'm Katherine Grant. My family just moved in down the street and I just came by to say hello." 

The face peered back silently. Kate bit her lip, a habit that came out of nervousness. "Ok. Well, it was nice meeting you." She turned and started going down the steps. 

"Wait," a quiet voice said. Kate turned and struggled to contain her gasp. The door was now open fully and the owner of the voice was standing in the light. 

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he said, his 'hands' moving nervously. Kate shook her head, spellbound. "You don't scare me. I'm from New York."


	2. Questions

Kate slowly walked back up to the door. Her eyes locked with the man's and all of his desperation and loneliness was conveyed to her. "My name is Kate."

"I'm Edward." He looked down, then back up at her, then down again. Kate wondered why he was so shy. With a set of…what ever those were, almost anyone would be confident.

"Do you want to come in," Edward asked shyly, in a voice so low Kate hardly heard him. 

"Sure." Kate followed Edward into the mansion. Her mouth hanging open, she looked around at the once beautiful house that had fallen into disrepair. "You live…here? With no one else?" 

Edward paused. "There used to be someone else…but he's gone now." 

Kate followed Edward up the huge staircase to the room that contained the broken window. 

"I-I don't have any chairs," Edward said, his hands clicking tensely. Kate smiled, trying to make him relax. 

"It's ok." She leaned against the dusty wall, looking back at Edward staring at her. "So. What happened to your hands?" Kate could have slapped herself. 'Tact! Learn it!,' she mentally screamed. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business." 

"I'm not finished." Edward said it without anger that she had intruded. Kate squinted. "Not finished?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. My father left me before he could give me hands."

Kate's mouth dropped open and she stood up right. "By father, do you mean mom and dad father, or Frankenstein father?" 

Edward just looked at her. Kate sighed, trying to think of another way to explain. "Were you born or created?"

"Aren't those the same things?" Edward looked confused.

Kate shook her head. "You aren't a real human, are you?" 

Edward thought carefully. "I don't know." Kate walked up to him and gently touched one of his 'hands'. He instinctively pulled away, cutting her hand. Kate flinched but didn't make a sound. Edward turned away, shame washing over him. This was why he couldn't be near people. He only hurt them. First Kim, now this new girl. He would never have another friend because he was incapable of human contact. 

Kate watched him, amazed. He wasn't a true human being, but he had human emotions. He could feel and think, but he wasn't real. "Edward, look at me."

He slowly turned back to her, his eyes on the ground. Kate bent her head so that she had a better view of his face. "You didn't hurt me. It was an accident. Ok?"

Edward looked up from the cold stone floor. "You don't think I'm dangerous?" 

Kate smiled warmly. "No, I don't." She looked out the window and then down at her watch. "I have to get home now but I'll come back. If you want me to."  
Edward nodded eagerly. Kate smiled faintly. "Alright. I'll be back. Goodbye Edward."


	3. Another New Friend

Kate opened the door to her house and was met with her mother glaring at her. "I asked you to take these boxes to your room before you left." 

Kate sighed. "Sorry Mom." Balancing two boxes and her guitar case, she walked to the bedroom she had claimed and gently set the boxes down on the rug. Closing the door, she looked around the room again. It seemed clean enough, but her mother would make her disinfect every square inch. Sitting down on the floor, she opened the first box. Clothes. They would have to be washed before being worn. Kate pushed the box away and grabbed the other one. Tearing the tape off the top, she looked inside. A bunch of journals and photo albums laid on top of her CD collection. Leaving the CD's in the box, she pulled out the journals. Running her hand over the leather cover, she debated whether she should read them or not. She had written in these journals when she had been having a hard time. Before her mother had gotten help. Before a lot of things happened. Kate tossed the journals aside, frowning to herself. 

What was the point of bringing back bad memories? She had every chance of making a new start soon. In a few months she would be eighteen and she could leave, go anywhere she pleased. Kate stood and pulled out a rumpled pair of pajamas from the clothes box. After changing, she turned off the lights and went to the window. The shadow of the house on the hill loomed over the community like a monster ready to attack its victim. Kate stared at the house for a few more minutes then laid down in the bed, pulling the comforter her mom had brought in over her body.

Four hours later, Kate awoke suddenly. Throwing the blanket off herself, Kate sat on the edge of her bed. The elderly voice from her dream still echoed in her head. 'You must take care of him or the monsters will get him. Don't make the mistake others have made. Leave him be where he is.'

Kate squinted into the darkness, trying to make sense of the weird instructions. If she was supposed to take care of someone how could she leave that person be? There was no way to look out for someone without getting involved in their life. Kate laid back down. It was just a dream. There was no need to over analyze anything. 

The next morning, Kate woke up at eight and threw all her clothes into the washing machine in the basement. She had hoped to escape breakfast, but, in typical Mari Grant fashion, her mother had gone all out and cooked a feast. Kate sat across from Tom and watched her mother pile food onto her plate. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, all perfectly browned, lay steaming before her. Kate stared down at the food. How was she supposed to finish this? If she didn't her mother would think she didn't like the food. Gingerly picking up her fork, Kate stabbed a piece of sausage and took a small bite. 

Mari sat across the table from her husband. "So, what are everyone's plans for today?"

Her three children just shrugged and continued to eat. Mari pursed her lips and then smiled at her husband. "Are you excited about work, Shawn?"

Her husband nodded and took a drink of coffee before standing. He kissed his wife and nodded to his kids. "I'm be home around six, Mari."

"Alright, dear. We'll have dinner at six thirty then. Have a nice day!"

Kate took this opportunity and stood, covering her half-eaten plate from her mother's view. "That was good, Mom." 

She walked into the kitchen and threw the rest of her food away. Going down into the basement, she grabbed her clothes out of the dryer and went back up to her room. She grabbed a few hangers out of her parents' room and started hanging up her clothes. A quiet knock interrupted her thoughts. She turned. Justine stood in the doorway.

"What's up," Kate asked, surprising herself at the happy tone she had adopted. Justine walked into the room and sat on Kate's bed. 

"Nothing." Kate looked up at her sister. Justine was almost thirteen. As if being that age wasn't hard enough, she had had to deal with her family's problems and a sudden move. Kate smiled at her sister. Justine was the only normal one in the family, she had decided years ago. Finished with her clothes, Kate sat next to her sister. "Look, I know it's really shitty that we had to move but you'll fit in fine. Don't be nervous. By the time school comes around, you'll be one of the most popular kids on the block."

Justine smiled and stood up. "Thanks Kate." She walked out of the room. For some reason, Kate always knew what to say to make Justine feel better. She wished Tom was as easy to get along with as Justine. 

An hour later, Kate was stepping out of the shower and into a freshly washed outfit. A brisk knock on the door interrupted her hair brushing. "Kate, there is someone at the door for you."

Kate wondered who it was. She didn't know a single person in town. Well, except for Edward and she really didn't know him at all. Kate walked through the living room to the front door. Standing behind the screen was a tall, muscular guy in a letterman jacket. "Can I help you," Kate asked.

The slow smile that appeared on the boys face made Kate uneasy. "I was just coming by to welcome my new neighbors. If I had heard a girl as pretty as you lived here, I would have been here when you pulled into the driveway."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you would have." 

"By the way, my name is Mark Baker. My parents, Jim and Kelli, live a few blocks over. I'm having a party, a sort of beginning of summer thing. I was hoping you'd like to come."

"She'd love to." Kate turned, her eyes as big as saucers. "MOM!"

Mari smiled matronly at her daughter, then at Mark. "She's just a little shy."

"I am NOT shy!"

"She'll be at your party, Mark. When did you say it was?" 

Mark flashed another annoyingly confident smile at Kate. "Tomorrow at three. I can pick Kate up, if it's ok with you, Mrs. Grant."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright! See, Katey, I knew you'd make friends quickly."

Kate's blood pressure rose another few notches as she struggled to ignore the urge to strangle her mother and slap this Mark kid. "Yup. That you did." 


	4. Kim

Kate finished dusting her room and stepped back to admire her work. After the encounter with Mark, Mari had insisted Kate clean her new room. It had taken her two and a half hours before her mother had been satisfied, but she was finally done. Looking down at her now dusty clothes, she threw her hands into the air. 'I swear!' 

Kate looked at her watch and nearly jumped out of her skin. It was almost three. She would have to be home at six to be in time for lunch and she had promised Edward she would come back. Pausing, she wondered why a promise to a stranger was so important. 

Making sure her mother was in the basement, she walked to the front door. "Mom, I'm going out. I'll be home for dinner."

Before Mari could protest, Kate was running down the street. She make it to the hill in less than ten minutes. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked down at the town. It looked…fake. Like a plastic village that Barbie and Ken would live in. With a pang, Kate realized how much she missed New York already. Dismissing her feelings, she walked up to the front door and knocked. 

It was a good five minutes before the door creaked open. "Hi, Edward."

"You came back," he said quietly, and opened the door wider so that Kate could enter. 

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?" Kate smiled at him. She had to get him to open up somehow, to trust her enough to talk about himself. 

Closing the door and significantly dimming the room, Edward looked at her shyly. "Is your hand alright?"

"It's fine. I've had worse." There was a few minutes of silence. A bird called in the distance. A dog barked madly from one of the houses in the plastic community. 

"Is Kim still there," Edward ventured, using the first real semi-strong voice she had heard him use yet. 

"Excuse me?"

"Kim Boggs. Does she still live down there?" 

Kate racked her memory of the neighbors that had welcomed her family. She didn't remember any Boggs people coming by. "I don't know. I could ask around, see what I could find." 

A look of disappointment crossed Edward's face and the only sound was the ticking of Kate's watch and the metallic sound of Edward's hands moving. Biting her lip, Kate looked around the house again. "Do you mind if I look around, Edward?" Shaking his head nervously, Edward watched the looks of fascination that crossed Kate's face as she looked at the various paintings and machines in the rooms of the house. They didn't speak, just walked around the house. Edward knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. The thought of Kim still living nearby filled his head, distracting him from conversation.

If Kate could find her, maybe she would come back to him. She could come up here and live with him, like he had wanted all that time ago. They would be happy. Edward knew she would come back. 

Kate gently ran her hand over a long machine. "What was this for, Edward," she asked, breaking their silence. 

"Um, cookies." A bright smile broke across Kate's face and she laughed. Her amusement was contagious and Edward smiled too. 

"Was your father nice," Kate asked, hoping he would answer. 

Edward looked at her and she was afraid he had gone back into his shell. "Yes. He was one of the nicest people I've met."

"It's good you had someone like him to teach you…you could have ended up very differently if someone else had…made you." Kate hesitated with her words. It didn't seem right to say Edward was 'made'. He was more human than anyone she had ever met before. 

She checked her watch. "I have to go. My mom is cooking dinner and she'll have a conniption fit if I'm late."

Kate walked back into the foyer and turned to face Edward. "I'll ask around about Kim, ok?"

Edward nodded. Waving over her shoulder, Kate started back home.

Kate lay in bed, reading a book that she had found in the bottom of one of the boxes. A light rain had started at dinner and had turned into a full blown thunderstorm. Lost in her book, Kate didn't notice the rain until a huge clap of thunder shook the house and the lights dimmed.

"Grab the candles," she heard her mother yell from in the kitchen. Putting her book down, she wondered about Edward. Did he get scared or was he used to being up there all alone with the thunder and lightning so close? 

'Maybe if it's still raining, Mark will cancel the party,' Kate thought with a grin. She wanted to skip the party, but thought someone there would know something about Kim Boggs. Another huge clap of thunder nearly made her jump out of skin. Turning her lights off, she laid down and was asleep in no time.

"You're doing well, Kate. Very well. But be careful of who you speak to."

Kate tried to see through the fog surrounding her. "I don't understand! Who are you?" 

The kind, gentlemanly voice was all around her, but she couldn't see from who it came. "I can't tell you that. Keep visiting. He will trust you soon." 

CRASH

Kate bolted awake, just in time to see a large bolt of lightning strike outside her window. She got up and looked outside. The grass under her window was charred, but thankfully not on fire. It had stopped down pouring, although the rain was still steady coming down. She looked at the clock/radio on the desk. It flashed 2:15 in glaring red numbers. Pulling her curtains closed, Kate jumped back in bed. 'Don't be scared. It's just a storm,' Kate thought, not sure who she was trying to mentally reassure, herself or Edward, all alone on the hill.


	5. A Dangerous Party

The next morning, Kate awoke to a beautiful summer morning. "Of course," she muttered through sleep. "A perfect day for a party." 

Surprised her mother let her sleep past ten, Kate got up, showered and dressed without any of the disturbances of yesterday. Walking into the kitchen, she realized why. A Post-it hung on the fridge. 

Kate- Taking Justine out for summer clothes, then hair cuts and a late lunch. Tom is out with some friends. Dad's at work. Be ready for Mark to pick you up at three. Have fun, honey! Love, Mom 

Kate pitied Justine then immediately wondered how Tom had made friends in two days. The sixteen year old who thought he was twenty made friends faster than Mari, even. Kate shrugged it off and pulled out leftovers from the past night's dinner. After eating in front of the TV, which was strictly forbidden, and playing her radio well above Mari Grant standards, Kate resigned herself to getting ready for the party. She pulled jeans and a black T-shirt on, then applied eyeliner, just to spite the neighbors. At exactly three o'clock, there was a honk from the driveway. "You couldn't even knock," Kate mumbled as she locked the door behind her. 

Mark was sitting in the front seat of a classic Chevy, wearing black shades and way too much cologne. Kate slide into the passenger seat and threw him a fake smile. 

"You look beautiful, Kate." Mark looked her up and down as he backed out of the driveway.

"I always thought it was customary to keep ones eyes on the road while driving," Kate said through gritted teeth. Mark just grinned, resembling a shark.

Pulling into a driveway to a house that looked like Kate's, Mark turned off the engine. "Now Kate, don't be nervous. Everyone's going to be real nice. And if any jerk tries to start any trouble, just come and get me. I'll protect you."

Kate was sure he didn't even hear here during his speech when she said, "I'm not nervous." 

The pair got out of the car and Mark led Kate to the backyard. A punch of perfect looking people were hanging around, laughing and smiling with perfect teeth. Kate nervously picked at her nails. 'Alright, maybe I am nervous,' she thought.

"Hey, listen up! This is Kate Grant. She just moved in," Mark bellowed to everyone. They turned and stared at her. Murmurs of "Hi" and "Hey" made their way to her. She smiled feebly. 

"Mark, is this the girl?" Kate turned to see a tall, middle aged man standing in the porch doorway. 

"Yup, Dad. Kate, this is my father, Jim. Dad, meet Kate."

Politely shaking his hand, Kate felt a chill in the hot summer afternoon. This man gave her the creeps. His eyes were cold, almost steely and he held his body rigid. 

"I've heard a lot about you. Mark hasn't been able to stop talking about the new girl in town."

Kate uneasily wondered how much he had heard, considering she had moved in two days ago. She was pulled out of her thoughts to hear Mr. Baker saying, "Don't let her get away, Mark. She's a very…unique girl." 

Mark grinned. "Aw Dad, don't start with that 'girl that got away' crap." Mark turned to Kate. "He let his high school sweetheart go. Stuck with my mom now." He laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Kate just nodded slightly.

Mr.Baker frowned at his son. "I didn't let her go, Mark. Kim was different toward the end."

Kate looked up quickly. "Kim? Was her last name Boggs?" 

Mr.Baker looked at Kate suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

Kate floundered for an answer. "M-my parents used to know a Kim Boggs. Small world, isn't it? My folks lost touch with her though. Do you know what happened to her?"

"She died in a car accident about five years ago." Just then, his wife called for him to stop bothering the kids and he walked back into the house, casting a shady glance back at Kate. 

Kate felt horrible. She would have to break the news to Edward. How would she do it? 

"C'mon, Kate. Come and meet everyone," Mark said, dragging her into a crowd of perfect people.

Four hours later, it was dark and the backyard was lit with torches. The fast pace of the party had slowed and now the couples were in different corners of the yard, making out. Mark's parents had left an hour ago, his mother saying they would be home at eleven and to 'be good'. Mark had celebrated his parent's departure by breaking into his father's liqueur cabinet. Kate sat on the sidelines, watching Mark out-drink every guy who challenged him. 

Sitting by the sliding doors, Kate felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, Mark was leaning against the door, grinning down at her. "I need your help in the kitchen. My mother said to clean things up and everything else is busy." 

Kate sighed and stood. "Sure, Mark. I'll help you clean up." 

She walked into the kitchen. "What do you want me to do," she asked, counting the minutes until she could leave.

Mark came up behind her and turned her to face him. "You…are so…beautiful." The alcohol fumes coming from him could have withered a plant on contact. Kate backed up and found herself against the fridge. 

"What do you want me to clean up, Mark," she asked again, hoping to distract him from her looks. Mark lowered his head and kissed her. Kate tried to push him away but he pulled her closer to him, his breathing hurried. "Get off me," Kate yelled when he came up for air. 

"Not a chance, baby. Believe me, you'll like this."

Kate tried to scoot under his arm, but he pulled her back, slamming her into the fridge. The handle jammed into her back, knocking the breath out of her chest. She gasped for breath and felt dizzy. Mark kissed her again, his hands traveling up her waist. 

With all the strength she possessed, Kate pushed him backwards. He stumbled then stood upright. "You're a bitch, you know that," he said before pushing her backwards again and storming out of the room. 

Kate held on to the counter, tears blurring her vision. She had to leave. Sprinting out the front door, she blindly made her way through the community until she found herself on the hill. Knocking on the door, Kate tried to stop crying and put on a composed face. When Edward answered the door, her poise faded and she burst into tears again.


	6. Sad News

"I'm sorry. I had no where else to go," Kate said, sitting on the floor, her back against the cold stone wall. 

"It's alright," Edward replied. He had been more than surprised when he had heard the knock on the door, but the surprise had changed to something he rarely felt--worry. He had only worried about one other person in his life. Kim. Whenever she had gone out with Jim, he worried that he would do something to hurt her. He didn't think he would ever have someone to worry about again.

He looked down at Kate. She was visibly shaking. "What happened," Edward asked, his hands moving fretfully. Kate looked up at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. 

"It's nothing really. I mean, worse things could have happened." Edward patiently waited for her to elaborate. With a shaky sigh, Kate went on.

"I went to this party and the guy who invited me got really drunk. He tried to kiss me and when I wouldn't let him, he pushed me around a little. It's not that bad, I guess" 

Edward took a few more steps toward her. "My father said a gentlemen never puts his hands on a lady."

Kate looked back up at him and stood. "Your father was a very smart man." She paused and fidgeted nervously. "Edward, I have some bad news. I found out about Kim."

The sound of her name sent a thrill through him, but the look on Kate's face made him believe the news was not good.. "She…died in a car accident a few years ago. I'm so sorry, Edward," Kate said, her bottom lip trembling again. She didn't want to hurt him but it would only hurt him more to keep this information to herself. Edward stood unmoving for a few silent minutes, then nodded slowly. "I understand. Who did you hear this from?"

"Jim Baker. His son had the party tonight."

Edward felt red hot anger. He hadn't felt this angry since the day he had destroyed the walls of the Boggs' home. Kim was dead and Jim was still living down in the town. Something clicked in his mind.

"Was it his son that hurt you," Edward asked. 

Kate nodded silently. Edward turned and started pacing. He was torn. A part of him wanted to go down into the town and find Jim. Make him pay for Kim and now for Kate. But the rational part of him knew he couldn't leave. He would stay here for as long as he lived. The feeling of a hand on his arm startled him. He turned. 

Kate was looking up at him, tear streaks sparkling in the light that the rising moon was providing. Squinting, as if just noticing something, she raised her hand to Edwards face. He froze. No one had touched him in a long time. Kate traced the line of one of his many scars and he saw bruises on the inside of her arm. Jim's son. He clenched his jaw and she pulled her hand away quickly. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…I just never noticed the scars before," Kate said hurriedly.

Edward wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault that he had tensed but she looked at her watch and held her wrist up as if presenting an excuse. "I have to run. Curfew breakage is a sin punishable by death at my house." Kate's smile was fragile. "I truly am sorry, Edward. I don't know who she was, but obviously she meant something to you." She turned and walked down the stairs.


	7. Past Events Revisited

Kate had gone home and locked herself in her room. When her mother asked how the party went from the other side of the door, Kate said it had been wonderful. Laying awake, suffering from a rare insomnia attack, Kate stared at the ceiling. She thought she had made some progress tonight. Edward had seemed to come out of his defensive armor. He had even shown signs of caring about her well being. But just as suddenly as he had shown feelings, he had gone back into hiding when she touched him. 

Kate turned on her side, staring at her curtained window. She gently touched her tender arm and shook her head. She would never go near Mark again if she could help it. Sober, he was annoying. Drunk, he was a monster. Pushing all thoughts of Mark from her head, she thought about Edward again. 

It was obvious that her dreams were about him. But the directions were still fuzzy. Who would take instructions from a dream, anyway? Kate felt her lids getting heavier and settled under the heavy comforter. She fell asleep thinking about ways to coax Edward out of his shell.

Kate felt like such a jerk. She had not gone to see Edward in a week. She had woken up one day and just decided to do nothing. She suspected it had to do with what happened at the party, but she just couldn't tackle the extreme feeling of idleness. She stayed in her room all day and read her journals over again. On the seventh day of being out of it, Kate seemed to snap right back into action. She woke up and got ready for a lively day. 

Kate snuck out the front door before her parents could call to her for breakfast. She ran up to the hill and made it in record time. Knocking on the door, Kate realized something was different about the house. The garden looked slightly less…dead. The creaking of the door cut through the early morning silence.

"Kate."

"Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't come up here in a while. I was going through a lot of things," she said, trying to explain herself.

She stepped into the house. It too seemed more alive. Less dust, more light streaming through the broken windows. Kate turned to Edward. 

"I really am sorry." 

"It's alright."

Kate bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Why did she feel awkward? Nothing had changed between them since the last time they had talked.

"Edward, I want you to trust me," Kate began, deciding now was the time to break the wall between them. 

"I do trust you," Edward said softly. 

"Will you tell me about Kim, then?" Kate held her breath. This was it. Would he tell her about this mysterious girl or would he stall again? He looked to her, then the floor.

"I can't." 

Kate let her breath out. She'd failed in her mission. A new feeling coursed through her. Frustration took over.

"Why? You said you trust me. When people trust each other, they tell each other things. Things about the past," Kate said, her voice wavering slightly. 

Edward looked slightly alarmed. He shook his head. "It's too painful."

Kate stopped ranting and took a step closer to him. "My past is painful too. But I trust you enough to tell you about it. I won't do it unless you tell me about your past. Please, trust me."

Edward felt inexplicably trapped. He wanted--needed--to talk about Kim. And he trusted Kate, even cared about her a little. But he couldn't bring himself to relive that part of his life. It hurt to think of how almost everyone had turned against him, of how Kim hadn't stayed with him, of being alone again after tasting freedom. 

Edward looked down and was met with Kate's desperate face. He saw something in that face. An ache similar to his own. She trusted him completely. Had Kim ever done that? 

He shocked himself with that thought. Shifting from foot to foot, he struggled to make a decision. Before he could say another word, a rock crashed through a nearby window. Kim jumped, but didn't scream. Looking at Edward, she put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. 

Creeping up to the window, she looked out. What she saw turned her stomach. Mark and one of his friends was standing in the garden, laughing and pointing a rose bush they'd just pulled up. Marks friend, Kate remembered his name was Jason, picked up another rock and pitched it at the already broken window upstairs. Kate heard a faint shattering. Clenching her fists, she started to march to the front door, ready to give Mark and Jason a piece of her outspoken mind.

Edward stepped her front of her. "It's ok, Kate."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "They're destroying your house, Edward! You can't just stand by and watch!"

'Why not,' Edward thought. As if reading his mind, Kate shook her head. "You have to stand up for yourself. Those guys are assholes, ok? They do stupid shit like this just to act cool and it's time they stop. If you won't end it, I will." She attempted to step around him, but he followed her action. 

"This happened for awhile a long time ago. I just ignore it," Edward explained. Kate looked at him and winced when another window was smashed. She couldn't understand why he was letting his sanctuary be destroyed. Defeated, she sank down against the wall and sighed.


End file.
